This is for Keeps
by etceteranough18
Summary: I think I've found my other half, I swear I've found my better half. Gizzie story, because I love Gizzie. And they deserve a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

1Title: This is for Keeps

Rating: PG (for now)

Summary: "I think I've found my other half

I swear I've found my better half" -The Spill Canvas. Gizzie story.

----------------------

George

It was supposed to stop that night. That was supposed to be it. The absolute end to mine and Izzie's affair. Because even when it was still technically a one night stand, it was mentally an affair. And certainly not fair to anyone involved.

It should have stopped in the linen closet, when we decided to just forget it had even happened. Only, I couldn't figure out how to forget something so beautiful. And with all the remembering, it was only natural that I would begin to doubt my feelings towards not only Izzie, but also myself, and definitely Callie.

If you asked George O'Malley from 1997 where he thought he would be in 10 years, he definitely wouldn't have said married to a woman he doesn't love and lusting after his best friend. Nope, not that George. He had only honorable intentions. He wanted to save the world with medicine. He wanted to fall in love with a girl he could grow old with, and have children to raise with her. That was his American dream.

Now, I can hardly believe he and I are the same person.

----------------------

Izzie

You can take the girl out of the trailer park, but I guess you can't take the trailer park out of the girl.

I spent most of my childhood watching my mom bring home men. There was Mike, who bought me my first nice doll. Thomas, who taught me how to play soccer, and Gary, who was not one of my favorite people in the world. They all had one thing in common, though. In the end they all left my mama broken hearted and pregnant when they decided to go back home to their wives.

George is not Gary, Mike, or Thomas, though. He is sweet, and smart. He tells funny anecdotes, and he treats me like I'm more than just the pretty Dr. Model. He and Denny are the only men who have ever done that. George is mourning the death of his father. People do crazy things when they mourn, right? I mean, I left an 8.7 million dollar check on my fridge, for crying out loud. People are allowed crazy when someone they love dies.

But what if he comes out of mourning and still decides he loves Callie?

----------------------

A/N: That's it for now. I love the pairing of George/Izzie, and I have dozens of plots in my head, but can't get them to come out right.


	2. Chapter 2

1**George**

All my life, I've dreamed of being no less than two things: a surgeon, and a father. I dreamed nonstop of finding the woman I love, and cradling our baby in our arms after it was born. Of performing appendectomies and angioplasties all day, and then coming home to toddlers with my eyes being excited that Daddy was home, and begging for piggyback rides. Of being the kind of father my Dad was to me. I picked out names; planned to start a college fund right away; debated on where the best place to raise them would be. I've had this all planned out since I was 18. Except, now that I'm faced with the reality of being a father, I have no clue where to begin.

**Izzie**

I was 15 when I first realized I was pregnant with Sarah. I was sick to my stomach; couldn't stand the smell of anything; cried when my English teacher read _Lord of the Flies _to the class. I took the test at my best friend Brittany's house, and threatened to beat her up if she told anyone when the plus sign appeared. As the months passed, and Jason quit returning my calls, I realized the best thing for Sarah would be if I gave her to a family who wanted her. And I did just that, and there were no regrets, because I was confident that I had done the right thing.

Now that I'm 27 and pregnant, though, adoption obviously isn't the way to go. I'm on my way to becoming a doctor; surely I can provide a child with everything it needs and wants. The problem is, I don't want to do it on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**-George-**

She told me about the baby the day she took the test. She handed me the lab sheet with the results, and then proceeded to tell me that she could do this on her own if she needed to. She said that she understood if my marriage came first, and that she didn't expect me to leave Callie to be with her, but that she really wanted me to be a part of the baby's life.

She told me this all in one breath, and then turned around and walked out to her car. If she would've stayed, she would've heard me say that the only way to raise our child would be together, and that I loved her, not Callie.

Callie is going to kill me. She's taller than me, and she can do it. I'm not sure I would even try to stop her if she tried. I promised her we would try to conceive a child of our own, and now I have to tell her that Izzie is carrying my child.

I never really loved Callie. I've known that since the morning after the cheap chapel wedding, when the hangover wore off and I realized we were legally bound to each other. But she was so happy, and I figured it could possibly rub off onto me. And God knows I needed it to.

But then the days turned to weeks, and I realized it wasn't working. Subconsciously, but I knew it none the less. I wouldn't admit it, though. I just tolerated the fights, and did my best to hide how I really felt about the situation.

With Izzie, though, it's always been different. We could constantly fight, but it didn't mean anything. And I could never stay mad at her for long. I felt comfortable just sleeping in the same bed as her, not even touching half the time. I didn't need to sleep with her to tolerate her. Just being best friends was enough. Her bright and shiny personality was always enough to cheer me up.


End file.
